Golden Molly
Five Nights at Shea's Golden Molly Gender: Female Age: Unknown Species: Human (possibly a ghost) Starting location: Food court Active on: Night 1, Night 2, Night 3, Night 4, Night 5, Night 6, Night 7, Appearance Golden Molly looks similar to Molly, except for a few changes: Her skin is yellow, rather than white. She has gold-colored hair. She wears a green shirt with a yellow skirt, and black shoes. She also has gold nail polish on her hands. She also seems to have rips in her shirt, one revealing that she wears a yellow bra under her shirt. Just like the other ghosts, Golden Molly has white glowing eyes. Behavior Golden Molly attacking Shea (animated) --no image-- Golden Molly does not typically move around. However, cam 10 is disabled, but there's a rare chance the cam will become visible, and when Shea puts down her laptop, Golden Molly will be sitting in front of her desk, and if Shea looks at her for too long, she will fade away, and then she will attack Shea, resulting a game over. However, Shea can prevent that from happening by looking at her laptop. Though, due to her being physical and not a hallucination, Golden Molly cannot enter the office when both doors are closed. Trivia * Golden Molly is voiced by Caleb aka CloneClox9999's sister, Julianna. (aka Fruity Juju) * Golden Molly is not a hallucination, she's actually physical, regardless to what fans believe. * Golden Molly is actually an innocent teenage girl. The reason she attacks Shea is because she doesn't understand that this is a real-life situation where people get hurt. She only attacks Shea because she's scared. Five Nights at Shea's 2 Golden Molly Gender: Female Age: Unknown Species: Human (possibly a ghost) Starting location: The office Active on: Night 6, Night 7, if AI is 1-20 Appearance Golden Molly looks similar to Molly, except for a few changes: Her skin is yellow, rather than white. She has gold-colored hair. She wears a green shirt with a yellow skirt, and black shoes. She also has gold nail polish on her hands. She also seems to have rips in her shirt, one revealing that she wears a yellow bra under her shirt. Just like the other ghosts, Golden Molly has white glowing eyes. Behavior Golden Molly attacking Shea (animated) --no image-- Golden Molly is typically the easiest to deal with out of all the ghosts. If she appears in the office, Shea must put on her Marionette mask, and then she'll fade away. If Shea uses her light, or looks at her laptop, she'll fade away, and then attack her, resulting a game over.She'll also appear in the hall, and if she shines her light at her too much, she'll attack Shea, resulting a game over. AI Levels Night 1: 00 Night 2: 00 Night 3: 00 Night 4: 00 Night 5: 00 Night 6: 10 Night 7: Varies Five Nights at Shea's 3 Golden Molly activates on Night 6. And she actually moves around like the other enemies. However, she doesn't appear in the office like the other enemies. Instead, she'll take a direct path to the camera right outside the office, in which Shea should shut off a camera to lure her away. Otherwise, she'll run in like a maverick and attack Shea. Five Nights at Shea's 4 Golden Molly Gender: Female Age: Unknown Species: Human (possibly a ghost) Active on: Night 2, Night 3, Night 4, Night 5, Night 6 Appearance Golden Molly looks similar to Molly, except for a few changes: Her skin is yellow, rather than white. She has gold-colored hair. She wears a green shirt with a yellow skirt, and black shoes. She also has gold nail polish on her hands. She also seems to have rips in her shirt, one revealing that she wears a yellow bra under her shirt. Just like the other ghosts, Golden Molly has white glowing eyes. Behavior Golden Molly functions similar to how she did in FNaSh 1 and 2. For instance, she activates on Night 6, and can appear on any random camera. If Shea stares at her for too long without switching to another camera or pulling them down, She'll attack her, resulting a game over. She can also appear when Shea puts down her laptop. If she doesn't pull it back up in time, She'll attack her. Golden Molly functions similar to the phantoms, except she can actually kill Shea. Five Nights at Shea's 5 Golden Molly Gender: Female Age: Unknown Species: Human (possibly a ghost) Starting location: Hallways Active on: Night 5, Night 6, Night 10 if AI is 1-20 Appearance Golden Molly looks similar to Molly, except for a few changes: Her skin is yellow, rather than white. She has gold-colored hair. She wears a green shirt with a yellow skirt, and black shoes. She also has gold nail polish on her hands. She also seems to have rips in her shirt, one revealing that she wears a yellow bra under her shirt. Just like the other ghosts, Golden Molly has white glowing eyes. Behavior Golden Molly attacking Shea (animated) --no image-- When she is active, none of the other ghosts are. Golden Molly will appear in either the left or right hall at, but she won't make footsteps like the other ghosts. If Shea hears her breathing, she should around back to her room, turn around, and hide under her bed. Failing or neglecting to do so will make Golden Molly attack her, resulting a game over. AI Levels Night 1: 00 Night 2: 00 Night 3: 00 Night 4: 00 Night 5: 10 Night 6: 20 (4 AM - 6 AM) Night 7: 00 Night 8: 00 Night 9: 30 (2 AM - 4 AM) Night 10: Varies Five Nights Before Shea's Golden Molly activates on Night 2 (Night 9 in Hard Mode). She'll wander around at random until appearing in the big room. If Jake sees her, he should pull up his cameras and call one of the phones in the building to lure her away. Failing or neglecting to do so will make Golden Molly move closer and closer, and eventually attack Jake, resulting a game over. Five Nights After Shea's Behavior Night 4 Hallway Golden Molly's humming can be heard in the playroom. If Mitch hears her in there, he should close Door 3, otherwise, she'll enter the hall, then stay there for a few seconds, then attack Mitch, resulting a game over. Thing is, she can appear at the same time as Dylan or Katie. Though, she attacks slower than they do, so it's best if Mitch blocks out Dylan or Katie rather than Golden Molly. Playroom Golden Molly will appear on the television in the playroom. If she's there, she'll get closer and closer the amount of times Mitch pulls up Shea's laptop. If she's seen IN the playroom, Mitch should pull the cameras back up and put them back down to make her disappear. Failing or neglecting to do so will make her attack him, resulting a game over. Living Room 3 Golden Molly will not enter a room that is completely pitch black. Using this, her path can be blocked. If she DOES enter the room, Mitch must just hope the clock rings to scare her off. Otherwise, she'll attack him. Golden Molly is typically less aggressive then Shay is. It's best if Mitch blocks off her instead of Shay, so if Shay moves forward, Mitch can block her off, and save himself from Golden Molly. Laundry Golden Molly does not function like Jake and Dylan. Instead, she's kept away by the dryer. She doesn't make any groaning sounds when she enters. She'll just attack. Keeping the dryer off for too long will make her move forward a bit more until she attacks. Nightmare at Shea's Golden Molly activates on Night 2. She'll appear at random when the cameras are pulled down. Mitch should turn off the lights to get rid of her. Unlike Shea, Caleb, Kyle, Molly, Jake, and Dylan, he can simply flick the lights off and flick them back on, and she'll disappear instantly.